matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Vargas
Victor Vargas is a former Brazilian commando, and a Champion in the Fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Upon reaching the appropriate age, Victor Vargas joined the Brazilian Army, eventually becoming a member of the special forces unit, the Comando de Operacoes Especiais. During his career, however, Vargas and five other members of their unit gang-raped a secretary working at the base they were stationed at, and were soon dishonourably discharged and sentenced to 20 years in prison. During their time imprisoned in a Sao Paulo prison, Vargas and the rest of his unit were approached by the prison bishop, who offered them a holy mission; participate in the Great Games of the Hydra on behalf of the Kingdom of Land. Vargas and the others agreed, and so were released earlier and placed under Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza's charge to prepare for the Games. Once the Star Chamber in the Underworld opened and allowed the Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Vargas, Mauricio Corazon and the two other Champions for the Kingdom of Land were brought to the Underworld, along with Vargas's teammates, who were to be his and Corazon's hostages. Upon arrival, Vargas, like the other Champions, had an explosive device implanted in his neck. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Vargas, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by a strange man in a bull-shaped helmet. After killing his opponent, Vargas ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the man calling himself Hades, who explained that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Vargas was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Vargas managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Vargas was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Vargas and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. After a nights rest, Vargas, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Vargas selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. During the Challenge, Vargas eventually came across Chaos and the Sphere he guarded, and while sending his companions in to distract Chaos, Vargas slipped in behind the white-armoured warrior and snatched the Sphere, quickly leaving and abandoning his allies while he left the maze. As the procession prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Vargas was informed that he and the other Champions were invited to a lunch hosted by Hades, and would meet his sponsoring King, Orlando Compton-Jones. During the lunch, Hades asked Vargas what he would like as his reward for retrieving one of the Spheres in the last Challenge; having been forewarned by Mendoza, Vargas requested an exemption from the Fifth Challenge. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Vargas was brought along with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges. In the Sixth Challenge, Vargas took the advantage over the more exhausted Jack West Jr and quickly wore him down with Chaos, but Jack soon grabbed Vargas and threw them both into the pit, completely catching Vargas off-guard. While Jack was prepared and caught the edge of the pit, Vargas was left to fall to his death. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Brazilian Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members